Problemas matrimoniales
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Y así empezaban una serie de consejos para mantener a flote un matrimonio inexistente, pero no tan ficticio. Jodidas borracheras y contextos mal entendidos. [ChoroKara]
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Quería escribir esto desde hace un tiempo ^^ El final de este primer cap está relacionado a unas imagenes que vi hace un tiempo.

 **Advertencia:** contenido yaoi [Chico x chic] incesto.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad.

¡Tengo un aviso al final del cap que me gustaría leyeran!

Gracias~

* * *

Choromatsu, Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu vivían juntos… Sí, no les había quedado de otra después del divorcio de sus padres. Ellos no habían entrado dentro de las cargas familiares que su madre estaba dispuesta a llevar; además su padre había sido bastante claro sobre su situación, él no pensaba mantenerlos por más tiempo, él no era como su ex esposa. El hombre fue bastante sincero al hablar con ellos y les dio dinero para que buscaran algún departamento por un tiempo en lo que conseguían trabajo.

Su madre, juntos a sus bastardos hermanos, se habían marchado a una casa cerca de la familia materna ―unos pocos días después de decidir quienes se irían con su madre― mientras que ellos tuvieron que moverse por la ciudad en busca de algún departamento que se pudieran costear mientras estuvieran desempleados. El departamento fue encontrado después de una ardua busca, no contaban con mucho dinero, además debían pagar para llevarse algunas cosas, se podría decir que eso fue otro regalo de su padre; los había dejado llevarse uno que otro mueble de lo que había quedado después de que los otros se marcharan, claramente el televisor no fue uno de artículos que se pudieron llevar.

Los primeros días fueron agobiante, buscar un trabajo y acostumbrarse a convivir entre ellos, es que, mierda, eran sextillizos, pero ciertamente ellos tres no eran precisamente los más unidos entre sí, por lo menos Jyushimatsu y Karamatsu tenían un lazo más profundo mientras que Choromatsu estaba a la deriva, quería a sus hermanos, pero esos dos no eran sus primeras opciones para convivir; sin embargo al de verde no le había quedado de otra.

Curiosamente y contra todo pronóstico, el primero en obtener un trabajo fue Karamatsu, había sido de una forma bastante extraña que encontró su trabajo. Ese día había ido a la oficina de trabajos que quedaba cerca del departamento que compartía con sus hermanos, aunque no lo mostrara tanto estaba preocupado por la situación que compartía con los mismos, el dinero se les estaba agotando. Choromatsu estaba teniendo problemas para comer y dormir producto del estrés por la condición económica que tenían en esos momentos; además que la renta del próximo mes del departamento estaba cerca, incluso Jyushimatsu lucía bastante nervioso por ello. La vida sin figuras paternas de las cuales depender era bastante dura y Karamatsu, como hermano mayor que era, debía esforzarse por ellos; sin embargo ese día por más que suplico no fue capaz de obtener un trabajo y se estaba empezando a desesperar, las opciones se les acababan.

Tan distraído y preocupado como iba se había metido en una calle completamente diferente a la que debía tomar para llegar a casa, pero ese había sido su golpe de suerte. Después de unos diez minutos de caminar se dio cuenta que esa no era la ruta que debía tomar para llegar a su hogar, pero cuando estuvo a punto de girarse por donde había venido un llanto lo detuvo, más bien un berrinche y ciertas suplicas femeninas.

―¡Le diré a mi mamá que las despida como a las otras!―gritó con potencia una pequeña voz femenina.

El segundo hijo de la familia Matsuno no pudo soportar la curiosidad y se asomó por la entrada de lo que parecía ser una muy costosa guardería, ahí vio a una niñita castaña y de ojos rosáceos que le recordaron a Todomatsu, era una niña realmente adorable; sin embargo, parecía ser bastante prepotente y mimada, eso pudo deducir al ver como las que suponía eran sus cuidadoras también parecían al borde del llanto o un colapso por no saber cómo tratar con la pequeña.

Siendo él como era, no pudo evitar meterse―. No deberías tratar así a tus cuidadoras, _little lady_ ―tanto las mujeres como la niñita giraron a verlo.

―¡Usted no es nadie para decirme algo!―grito la niñita de dos coletas mientras inflaba sus mejillas haciendo un puchero que a Karamatsu le resultaba adorable.

Karamatsu se acercó con una sonrisa amable y se puso frente a la niña―. Ciertamente, pero eres muy adorable para comportarte así, seguro que debes ser bastante popular porque pareces una princesita―dijo con amabilidad hincándose a la altura de la niña procurando no ensuciar el traje que llevaba puesto, si lo ensuciaba Choromatsu lo mataría porque era el único que tenían para poder ir a entrevistas―, así que deberías sonreír para que muchas más personas se den cuenta de lo linda que eres, las sonrisas son lo mejor de una mujer―dijo mientras rebuscaba dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y sacaba una paleta rosa―. Ver esas lágrimas en un rostro tan bonito hace que me duela el corazón, así que no llores, _please_ ―inclinó un poco la cabeza mientras le regalaba una sonrisa y acariciaba el cabello de la niña.

Se puso de pie con suavidad al ver que la niña había dejado de llorar y sostenía la paleta algo sonrojada, supuso que el llanto le había enrojecido el rostro―. Así es mejor, procura seguir así, _my sweet princess_ , hasta pronto, _ladies_ ―se despidió de las atónitas mujeres que no pudieron creer que pudiera calmar a la caprichosa hija de la directora.

Karamatsu emprendió la caminata y justo cuando estaba a punto de regresar a la calle principal para llegar a su casa alguien lo tomo del hombro. Se giró sobresaltado y se topó con el agitado rostro de una de las mujeres que estaban intentado calmar a la niñita de hace unos momentos.

―Por favor, venga conmigo―le había dicho cansada la mujer.

―¿Eh?

Al final había terminado acompañando a la muchacha en dirección de la guardería donde se llevó la sorpresa que la directora del centro había expresado que quería hablar con él. La mujer lo había recibido con una mirada larga y algo penetrante que lo puso algo nervioso, la directora tenía el cabello castaño corto al igual que ojos de esa tonalidad.

―Deje el trabajo que tenía antes y trabaje en la guardería, en el salón de mi hija en realidad, le pagaré el doble―le había dicho dejando unos papeles a un lado.

Karamatsu no sabía si lo habían atropellado y estaba soñando, pero aun así no pudo evitar ser sincero―. No tengo estudios más que la preparatoria―aceptó algo avergonzado.

―¿Puede lidiar con niños de 5 años?―le preguntó la mujer.

―Tengo 5 hermanos menores―respondió él, que tuvieran la misma edad no cambiaba nada.

―Contratado entonces, déjale tus datos a mi secretaría y si tienes un currículo a mano sería de bastante ayuda―la castaña había reanudado sus actividades anteriores mientras él era despachado de la habitación.

Cuando regresó a su casa la sonrisa persistía en su rostro, le habían pasado su horario de trabajo junto a su uniforme de la guardería, le pagarían jodidamente bien y el trabajo quedaba cerca de su casa, no le podía pedir algo mejor a la vida. Ese día se sintió tan dichoso como para pasar comprando un pastel de regreso a casa.

Jyushimatsu había saltado alegre al ver la cajita blanca mientras que Choromatsu parecía a punto de lanzarlo por la ventana―¡Conseguí trabajo, _brother_!―aclaró antes de que el de verde lo matara.

Karamatsu sonrió con dulzura cuando vio como los ojos verdes de su hermano menor se cristalizaban―. Iré por los platos para comer―dijo con suavidad mientras se giraba.

―¡Pastel! Muscle, muscle! Hustle, hustle!―el de sudadera amarilla se había puesto de pie y empezado a bailotear por la sala del departamento.

―No, no, no, _my little Jyushimatsu_ ―negó con el dedo―. Choromatsu olvido que primero debemos cenar, iré a preparar la comida ahora mismo―informó con una sonrisa.

El segundo de los Matsuno había tomado el papel de cocinar, Jyushimatsu era un desastre al igual que Choromatsu. El de ojos azules había dejado la cajita blanca del pastel en la mesa de estar junto a su uniforme que en realidad solo era un delantal rojo con un osito bordado. Se fue a la habitación que compartía con Choromatsu, esto porque el departamento poseía dos habitaciones, pero le habían terminado cediendo la otra habitación al de amarillo porque sencillamente era un caos dormir al lado de este; además que aunque fueran dos, las mismas eran muy pequeñas.

El de verde lo prefería así también porque algo bueno que tenía el de azul es que era bastante ordenado y no sería prácticamente un suicidio dormir con él como lo había sido con Jyushimatsu cuando compartió habitación con él. Al principio habían rifado a suerte quien tendría su habitación propia y el ganador había sido Karamatsu, pero al ver las lesiones que presentó el de ojos verdes al día siguiente se la cedió a este; sin embargo Karamatsu no apareció mejor que él la primera noche compartiendo habitación con Jyushi, así que sencillamente se la había otorgado al menor. Mejor dormir algo más apretados, pero enteros.

Karamatsu se cambió el traje y se fue a la cocina mientras se remangaba la sudadera y se colocaba el delantal azul que tenía. Choromatsu ya estaba ahí para ayudarlo, si bien el de verde era un asco cocinando podía hacer ciertas cosas siguiendo las instrucciones de su hermano mayor, cosa que Jyushimatsu no podía lograr.

―¿Trabajo de qué es?―cuestionó el de ojos verdes cuando ya estaban sentados cada uno en su lugar de la mesa, Choromatsu y Karamatsu de frente mientras que Jyushimatsu estaba entre ellos.

―Es en una guardería―dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

―¿Guardería?―el de ojos verdes había alzado una ceja puesto que él pensaba que su hermano siempre quiso un trabajo de oficina.

―Es una historia algo…

―¡La comida de nii-san es lo mejor! ¡Quiero más y pastel también, por favor!―Jyushi había empezado a mover los brazos como un pulpo.

Choromatsu suspiró por la interrupción del quinto hermano, bueno, ya después podría hablar mejor con Karamatsu, por el momento…―Cierto la comida de Karamatsu-niisan es muy buena.

Jyushi asintió enérgico―¡Seguro si llega a hacer un pastel sabe mejor que el que compró! ¡¿Verdad, Choromatsu-niisan?!

―Sería bueno probar uno―terminó diciendo el de verde.

Prometo que intentaré hacer uno después― Karamatsu solo pudo sonreír desde el fondo de su corazón. Choromatsu pensó que tenía una sonrisa bonita y no dolorosa.

* * *

Ciertamente las cosas habían cambiado bastante desde que habían empezado a vivir juntos, ellos tres; el trato hacia Karamatsu, comparado al anterior que recibía, había sido un cambio bastante agradable para el segundo, cosa que a veces lo hacía sentirse como escoria al pensar que con Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu estaba bien. No que no extrañara a sus otros hermanos, pero… el trato entre ellos era diferente, ahora, después de vivir seis meses solo con el de verde y amarillo, pudo notar que actuaban más como una familia a como lo hacían anteriormente, era algo cálido que no sabía cómo identificar.

El de ojos azules ya llevaba trabajando cinco meses en la guardería y le iba de maravilla, los niños eran adorables, además Choromatsu había sido capaz de conseguir trabajo de oficina en una empresa mientras que Jyushimatsu estaba empezando con sus estudios, eso había sido otra sorpresa; pero tanto Choromatsu como él habían decidido ayudar a su hermano menor en todo lo que pudieran con su nuevo sueño, ninguno de los dos sabía de dónde había salido la idea, pero Jyushimatsu se los había dicho tan serio y decidido como pocas veces en su vida. Ese era otro motivo de celebración por lo que Karamatsu se había esforzado en aprender a hacer los mejores pasteles, con ayuda de sus compañeras de trabajo y la amable vecina con la que hablaba por las tardes cuando esperaba por la llegada de Jyushimatsu y Choromatsu.

El segundo sonrió entusiasmado cuando terminó de decorar el pastel, se sentía satisfecho con su trabajo. Asintió y se dirigió con el pastel a la mesa de estar, Jyushimatsu y Choromatsu estaban prontos a llegar, los dos tenían horarios similares.

―¡Pastel!―gritó el de amarillo que fue el primero en llegar.

―Primero debemos esperar a Choromatsu―informó el de azul con una sonrisa al ver el puchero en el rostro del menor―¿Cómo estuvo la universidad hoy?―preguntó sintiéndose orgulloso.

Jyushi asintió enérgico como recordando algo que quería contarle. El tiempo se les escurrió en pláticas animadas hasta que el estómago del menor sonó con fuerza, hasta ese momento cayeron en cuenta que era bastante tarde y el tercero era atrasado por horas.

―Al parecer debemos cenar ya, pero no te preocupes, _my little Jyushimatsu_ , cuando Choromatsu vuelva comenzaremos con el pastel―informó el de azul.

Pero… Choromatsu no llegó a las tres horas y Karamatsu tuvo que llevar a su habitación a Jyushimatsu que se había quedado dormido. El segundo siguió esperando, algo preocupado, a su otro hermano hasta quedarse dormido.

El de azul se despertó al escucharse la puerta abierta, no tenía ni idea de qué hora era, recibió con una sonrisa al de verde, pero este entró con un semblante adormilado a su hogar ignorando su saludo y depositando su saco cerca de la mesa sin siquiera notar el hermoso pastel con la leyenda de "Felicidades Choro y Jyushi".

Tal vez fue estúpido, pero aun así, Karamatsu pudo sentir como su corazón se encogía en un dolor lacerante. Intentó no borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, pero está vacilo y los ojos se le aguaron, ¿por qué había dolido más que los golpes de Ichimatsu que ya no recibía? Observó el pastel de reojo y con pasos temblorosos lo guardó en el refrigerador, tal vez mañana...

* * *

Muchas gracias por haber leído, realmente lo aprecio ahora sí el aviso:

 **Aviso:** verán, ¿recuerdan que tenía examen de la universidad? Pues, sinceramente me fue jodidamente mal y eso que estudie :'v así que estaba y todavía estoy un poco -bastante- deprimida y pensé en dejar de escribir fics, pero... como les dije a Ari y Totty tampoco quería dejar de hacer cosas que me gustarán, así que no los abandonare, pero estaré mas ausente, espero que puedan entender, pero por ello mismo, para poder complacerles a razón de mi futura ausencia que me indicaran cuales historias les gustaría que actualizara, la lista es la siguiente:

Karamatsu Girl

Family

Jinsei

Daddy

Tears and Smiles

Siblings

Fudanshi

Problemas matrimoniales

¡Muchas gracias por sus lecturas y reviews, no se pueden ni imaginar como me suben el ánimo! :) Gracias en especial a Ari y Totty, y también a ustedes. Los loveo.

 **Nanami off~**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! ¡Gracias por entrar a leer!

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

 **Advencias:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico] Incesto.

Disfruten~

* * *

Karamatsu se mordió el labio y respiró profundo. Observó a Choromatsu que seguía durmiendo profundamente a su lado, recompuso una sonrisa en su rostro y se obligó a quitarse las preocupaciones que le estaban apretando el corazón. No tenía tiempo para preocuparse, necesitaba limpiar, hacer el desayuno, despertar a Jyushimatsu y también a Choromatsu.

Se dio ánimos y se puso de pie saliendo del futon que compartía con su hermano. Salió de la habitación con cuidado de no hacer algún ruido, su rutina de siempre estaba a punto de comenzar de nuevo. Eran cerca de las cinco y media de la mañana, se encaminó a la sala y empezó a recoger con tranquilidad, tenía tiempo de sobra todavía. No se quejaba de tener que limpiar, normalmente siempre estaba limpio y solo era muy poco lo que tenía que hacer. Choromatsu era limpio y ellos le habían enseñado a Jyushimatsu que tenía que arreglar lo que desordenaba.

Terminó con la sala y se encaminó a la cocina. El de ojos color miel se despertaba a las siete y media de la mañana para ir a la universidad, el tercero de los Matsuno también despertaba a esa hora. Jyushi entraba a las nueve de la mañana, Choromatsu a las diez, pero su trabajo quedaba algo lejos mientras que él también entraba a las nueve de la mañana, pero la guardería quedaba realmente cerca.

El de ojos azules ojeo el refrigerador pensando en qué cocinar, sonrió al encontrar qué hacer y se apuró en sacar los ingredientes. Tomó su delantal azul y se puso manos a la obra; en realidad le gustaba bastante cocinar, era algo que había dejado de hacer desde que había salido de la preparatoria, pero se había visto obligado a retomar cuando empezaron a vivir solos. Descubrió alegremente que no había olvidado lo que sabía. Karamatsu se movía con soltura por la cocina, sacando sartenes, guardando ingredientes, picando y friendo.

Al terminar de preparar el desayuno se dispuso a hacer lo siguiente, debía hacer los almuerzos tanto de Jyushi como de Choro y el propio mismo. Se sintió alegre al revisar la hora en el reloj, tenía tiempo para hacerlos decorados, desde que había ingresado a la guardería observaba que los niños llegaban con sus comidas decoradas de forma tan _cute_ que las ganas de aprender pudieron con él. Compró revistas para darse ideas de cómo hacerlos, pidió consejos a sus compañeras de trabajo que solo le daban miradas algo ilusionadas y después fue agarrando experiencia. Sabía que a Choromatsu le daba pena llevar alguno como los primeros que hizo, lleno de ositos y corazones, poniendo " _I love you"_ como decoración, así que los de él seguían siendo decorados, pero no tan infantiles como los que les hacía a Jyushi. Sonrió levemente al ver el perrito que le había hecho en el almuerzo a su hermano menor, el de Choromatsu tenía algunos pulpos y el suyo llevaba estrellas. Los guardó y envolvió con una pañoleta con el color que los identificaba.

Revisó de nuevo la hora en el reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaba media hora para levantar a sus hermanos así que se dispuso a tomar un baño. Disfrutó el agua caliente que descendía por su cuello, al principio no habían podido costear el agua caliente así que bañarse en las mañanas era un infierno. Salió de la ducha con una toalla amarrada a su cintura y otra sobre sus hombros.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación de Jyushimatsu y abrió la misma―. ¡Depierta, _my little, Jyushimatsu_! Es hora de comer―solo bastó mencionar eso último para que su hermano menor se pusiera de pie de un brinco.

―¡Comida! ¡Buenos días, Karamatsu-niisan!―el de ojos color miel se despertó animado igual que siempre.

Karamatsu aun en toalla se acercó y acarició el cabello de este―. Recuerda recoger el futon y guardarlo, apúrate a tomar un baño para desayunar juntos―el de ojos azules se giró para despertar al otro.

―¡Claro, así podremos comer del pastel de Karamatsu-niisan!―Jyushi empezó a ordenar rápidamente.

El mayor sintió otra vez la opresión de recordar lo de la noche anterior, sabía que Choromatsu estaba cansado, no debía sentirse así… dolido. Negó con la cabeza, soltó un suspiro cuando estuvo en frente de la puerta dándose ánimos, pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla esta se abrió revelando a su hermano de ojos verdes. La sonrisa que tenía menguó.

― _Morning, brother_ ―dijo con un tono de voz algo incómodo, no entendía, pero no se sentía con ganas de hablar con el otro―. Venía a despertarte, me vestiré, puedes ir tomando un baño para desayunar después―no espero la respuesta del otro y se metió a la habitación buscando la ropa que se pondría ese día.

Choromatsu pestañeó confundido, ¿lo había evitado?

* * *

El de ojos verdes seguía sin entender qué demonios había pasado en la mañana, Karamatsu apenas y le había dirigido la palabra. Normalmente siempre hablaban algo antes de irse, pero incluso el mayor se había retirado primero que ellos cosa que nunca sucedía. Karamatsu siempre los despedía en la puerta con una sonrisa. Suspiró sin entender nada y decidió concentrarse en su trabajo.

―Choromatsu-kun, ¿sigues trabajando? Ya es hora del almuerzo―pestañeó confundido al ver a su senpai frente a él.

―¿En serio?―cuestionó medio confundido, revisó el reloj y verificó que lo dicho por su senpai era verdad. ¿Tan distraído había estado?

El hombre que era unos cinco años mayor que él asintió―. Hoy pareces distraído, Choromatsu-kun. Vamos a comer, así podrás distraerte un poco.

El de ojos verdes asintió a las palabras del otro y caminó junto a él en dirección del comedor de la empresa. Llevaba consigo mismo el almuerzo que había hecho su hermano mayor, lo vio y suspiró ante la atenta mirada de su senpai y otros compañeros de trabajo con los que se habían sentado. Abrió el almuerzo y sonrió con algo de pesar al ver los pulpos en su almuerzo. Comió en silencio todavía siendo observado, disimuladamente por los otros hombres. Abrió la otra cajita que venía junto a su almuerzo, supuso que era algún postre, a veces, cuando tenía tiempo, Karamatsu los añadía a la comida.

Pestañeó confundido al ver un pedazo de pastel que decía Choro, tomo una notita que estaba pegada sobre la tapa del recipiente.

 _Lo hice ayer para que comiéramos juntos, pero viendo que eso no se pudo, pensé que sería bueno que por lo menos lo probaras. ¡Espero que te guste!_

 _Te quiere,_

 _Kara._

A Choromatsu se le cerró el estómago en una sensación que pudo percibir como culpabilidad, ahora podía recordar algo de cuando llegó cansado en la madrugada. ¡No había sido a propósito! Se mordió el labio con el ceño fruncido, mierda. ¿Qué podría hacer? Una disculpa le sonaba tan… doloso, joder, él no era de los que se podía disculpar con facilidad. Suspiró abatido.

El hombre, que era el senpai del tercero de los Matsuno, había podido leer la nota de su kohai y se compadeció un poco por él. Al parecer tenía problemas con su mujer.

―Vayamos a beber después del trabajo, Choromatsu-kun―le dijo con una sonrisa amistosa.

―Pero…―necesitaba hacer algo para resolver el asunto con Karamatsu, después de convivir con mayor fuerza con su segundo hermano mayor sabía, mejor dicho confirmó, que este era realmente sensible.

El hombre sonrió―. Tranquilo, podremos hablar de lo que te acompleja, si gustas―ofreció con amabilidad.

Choromatsu terminó cediendo, Akiyama-san era bastante inteligente tal vez podría ayudarlo a arreglar las cosas con su hermano.

* * *

Karamatsu frunció el ceño, ya era bastante tarde y Choromatsu seguía sin volver. Jyushimatsu ya estaba durmiendo en su habitación, al parecer había regresado bastante cansado de la universidad. Se permitió pensar un poco en su hermano de ojos miel, un día había regresado con ojos rojos, pero mirada seria, dijo que quería estudiar medicina. El tercero y él se habían girado a ver extrañados, pero Jyushimatsu fue firme en lo que quería hacer. Ellos decidieron apoyarlo en todo lo que pudieran, lo alentaron en sus estudios para hacer el examen de admisión porque la nota que necesitaba era realmente alta, debía estar entre los primeros promedios. El de ojos miel se desaparecía por horas en la biblioteca, estudiando decidido, sin perder la concentración. Karamatsu y Choromatsu lo habían acompañado el día que fue el examen, los dos podían ver las miradas de repudio que recibió por verse mayor y estar optando por la mejor universidad que había en la ciudad.

Sin embargo, Jyushi no borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Cuando les dieron el resultado Karamatsu se sintió tan… orgulloso. Celebraron toda la noche, Jyushimatsu había sido admitido y había conseguido una beca por excelencia académica al obtener una nota casi perfecta.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta siendo abierta, parpadeó confundido al ver a su hermano menor completamente borracho con un ramo de rosas sostenidas en su mano derecha.

―¡Kara!―medio gritó con dificultad lanzándose a abrazar al de ojos azules.

―¡Choromatsu! Estás borracho―dijo arrugando la nariz al sentir el penetrante aroma del licor―. Vamos a la habitación para que te cambies y duermas―lo único bueno de eso es que al día siguiente el de ojos verdes no debía trabajar.

―Son para ti―su lengua se enredó un poco, pero pudo formular la oración ofreciéndole el ostentoso ramo de rosas rojas.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué?―pudo preguntar mientras lo sentaba en el futon para ayudarle a quitarse el traje. Tomó el ramo entre sus manos… eran hermosas, era la primera vez que le daban algo de ese tipo.

Choromatsu pareció sobrio en ese momento, estaba desviando la mirada hacia la derecha y su corbata ya estaba fuera de lugar―. Lo siento, por lo del pastel, yo…―el de ojos verdes suspiró y giró a verlo con una sonrisa agotada, su cabello estaba despeinado cosa rara en Choromatsu―. No lo sabía.

Karamatsu abrió los ojos impresionado y apretó un poco el ramo de rosas. Se sintió feliz, su corazón estaba cálido.

―Gracias, Choromatsu―está vez prefirió decir el nombre del mencionado a un típico brother.

El de ojos verdes asintió levemente aunque al rato pareció recordar algo, gateó un poco y empujo a Karamatsu tumbándolo en el suelo, el de ojos azules dejo caer el ramo a un lado.

―Senpai me dijo que un beso venía bien también…―las manos de Choromatsu sostenían las propias de Karamatsu. Su cabeza estaba algo pesada en ese momento, el licor no lo dejaba pensar muy bien, ¿dónde se suponía que tenía que besar?

Karamatsu por su parte tenía los ojos abiertos, sorprendido tanto por el comentario como por el comportamiento de su hermano.

―E-espera, ¿qué?―tragó algo de saliva y su garganta se movió por la acción.

Choromatsu entrecerró los ojos, ese parecía un buen lugar. Le pareció bonito, acercó su rostro y lamió el lugar escogido, el cuello de Karamatsu era bonito, besó con suavidad la zona, era húmedo. Escuchó un jadeo por parte del otro y el cuello de este vibró bajo sus labios, mordió con suavidad la piel blanca.

―Choromatsu…―hasta Karamatsu se sorprendió de como salió su voz. Estaba agitado y rojo, todavía podía sentir la sensación húmeda de la lengua del de verde.

El de ojos azules suspiró al sentir como el de verde caía dormido al rato sobre él, se lo quitó de encima con suavidad. Tocó su cuello y se sonrojó más, negó con la cabeza y desvistió al otro para ponerle el pijama. Observó el futon y se sintió nervioso. Se mordió el labio y prefirió ir a poner las rosas en un florero. Cuando regresó, luego de calmarse un poco, se dio cuenta que Choromatsu seguía durmiendo con tranquilidad.

No debía preocuparse, solo había actuado así por estar borracho. Se metió en el futon, en su lugar habitual y cuando se estaba quedando dormido sintió los brazos del otro atrapar su cintura en un abrazo, pero estaba cansado y decidió no darle importancia. Amaba ser abrazado.

* * *

¡Gracias por haber leído! Me gustó escribir este cap, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado uwu Por cierto, muchas gracias por su apoyo 3 es algo que realmente agradezco ^^ Me puso feliz leer sus comentarios y no se preocupen, los otros Matsus aparecerán, pero más adelante uwu ¿Cómo creen que esten ellos? Y sobre el porqué de Jyushi estudiando medicina se explicará más adelante, además en Osomatsu-kun cuando están grandes Jyushi se convirtió en medico así que eso también me inspiró. Muchas gracias de nuevo!

Pd: te noticeo mi kohai (?)

 **Nanami off~**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Muchas gracias por entrar a leer ^^

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico] incesto

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

Disfruten~

* * *

El sol ya había salido desde hace un tiempo ya y la mañana estaba fluyendo con la misma normalidad que lo venía haciendo desde hace unos seis meses y unas cuantas semanas. El segundo de los hermanos Matsuno se había despertado más tarde de la hora a la que se tenía que despertar entre semana. Su cabello estaba revuelto y se sentía algo cansado, trató de ponerse de pie, pero un brazo impedía su huida, parpadeó confundido, miro el brazo y su mente inmediatamente lo relacionó con Todomatsu hasta que recordó que su hermano menor ya no vivía con él. Los recuerdos de lo que había pasado en la madrugada regresaron con rapidez a su mente, se tensó y la sangre comenzó a fluir de manera apresurada a su rostro.

Ocultó su rostro detrás de sus manos, el contacto fue cálido lo que dejo en evidencia que claramente estaba sonrojado, no que no lo supiera, el repiqueteo violento de su corazón no era algo que podía ignorar. Se tensó algo nervioso al sentir la mano de Choromatsu sobre su vientre, tragó algo de saliva, no que fuera un roce malo, solo era la mano de su hermano menor sobre su estómago, nada del otro mundo… Pero eso no evito que casi chillara cuando los dedos del de verde se movieron en un roce inocente, era como una especie de caricia intima o algo así se podía imaginar que se debía sentir. Joder, su piel ardía, nunca se había sonrojado tanto en su vida. Los ruidos y balbuceos que habían salido de su boca la noche anterior lo estaban atormentando. Sus manos, algo temblorosas, quitaron con suavidad la mano de Choromatsu y apenas estuvo libre salió casi huyendo de la habitación. Un suspiro abandonó sus labios apenas dejo el cuarto.

El reloj justo en la sala principal marcaba las nueve de la mañana, Jyushimatsu realmente debía estar cansado para no despertar todavía. Karamatsu caminó con pies descalzos y los nervios algo alterados hacia la cocina para empezar a hacer el desayuno. Le gustaban los fines de semana porque era cuando los tres podían compartir un poco, Jyushimatsu siempre sacaba tiempo de sus deberes, eso le recordaba que tenía que hablar con Choromatsu sobre la computadora que necesitaban. Tal vez así Choromatsu podría regresar más temprano, traer un poco de trabajo para no regresar tan noche, eso era peligroso. También estaba Jyushimatsu que tenía que estar yendo a un café internet para poder hacer trabajos. Él en realidad no la necesitaba, pero sus hermanos sí que lo necesitaban.

El delantal azul que reposaba, en una imagen tan familiar sobre su lugar, lo recibió apenas puso un pie dentro de la cocina. Su corazón se calmó solo al observar esto, seguía sin creer cómo la vida de los tres había cambiado tanto a lo que era antes. Abrió la ventana de la cocina permitiendo que la luz se colara, no tardó mucho en escuchar un maullido proveniente del marco de la ventana. El gato atigrado con un collar azul entró con un gesto perezoso, Karamatsu acarició el lomo del animal y sacó de la alacena un paquete de sardinas secas para darle al animal. El gato aceptó animado la comida que le era ofrecida, Karamatsu sonrió enternecido por las reacciones del animal, Tora era adorable. Depositó más sardinas en un platito para que siguiera comiendo mientras él cocinaba.

Se lavó las manos y buscó dentro del refrigerador, debían hacer las compras pronto. Debía decirle a Choromatsu… se sonrojó un poco, pero siguió buscando, unos pancakes no estaban tan mal… La leche, harina, huevos y lo demás fue puesto sobre la mesa para poder hacer la mezcla. La mantequilla ya se estaba derritiendo en el microondas, en verdad agradecía que los dejaran llevarse eso. Hasta que empezaron por su cuenta a vivir pudo notar lo importante que era cada aparato y sin duda el microondas los había salvado al principio, cuando comieron más ramen instantáneo del que habían comido en su vida.

La estufa que venía con el departamento también había sido otro golpe de suerte, si bien era vieja funcionaba de maravilla, cada uno de los discos funcionaba; además que era más económica porque funcionaba a gas. Mezcló los ingredientes dentro de un tazón y echó la mezcla sobre el sartén que esperaba paciente sobre un disco de la estufa. El olor dulzón empezó a inundar la cocina, Tora estaba descansando en una esquina de la cocina de manera perezosa.

El gato no era de ellos sino que era la mascota de la viuda que vivía al lado, la mujer con la que normalmente conversaba Karamatsu en las tardes. Ella era bastante amable y a Matsuno le dio pena cuando la vio solitaria sentada en el jardín trasero del complejo de departamentos. Fue aún más triste darse cuenta que la mujer había perdido a su esposo e hijo en un accidente de automóvil y ella había quedado parcialmente ciega. Lo pensó un poco y decidió hacer más para llevarle a Kagome-san, esperaba que le gustaran.

―¡Buenos días, Karamatsu-niisan!― Jyushimatsu saludó animado todavía en pijama―¡Qué lindas rosas!―comentó alegremente al observar las rosas dentro de un florero, pero su atención cambió rápidamente al desayuno.

El gato naranja apenas y giró a ver a su hermano menor para después retomar su posición de descanso―. _Good morning_ , _my little Jyushimatsu_ ― aun a pesar de su pésimo inglés no recibió un comentario de lo doloroso que era. El quinto de los Matsuno parecía más ilusionado observando el desayuno y en parte lo agradecía, no sabría que decir acerca de las rosas―. No te preocupes, pronto desayunaremos.

―¡Sí, sí! ¡Oh, buenos días-strike, Tora-chan!―Jyushimatsu con su usual alegría acarició el lomo del gato que aceptó con cariño las caricias.

Se quedaron un rato así, Karamatsu terminando de cocinar mientras Jyushimatsu jugaba con el gato de collar azul. Las aves se escuchaban a la lejanía junto al sonido de un avión pasando ocasionalmente. El quinto de los hermanos se dio cuenta que Karamatsu ya estaba apagando la estufa, así que se puso de pie de nuevo para ayudarlo a acomodar los platos. El de azul le dio una mirada de agradecimiento.

―¿Qué te pasó, nii-san?―cuestionó Jyushimatsu con una mirada curiosa.

El segundo de los Matsuno alzó una ceja―¿A qué te refieres, Jyushimatsu?― preguntó mientras seguía sirviendo la comida.

―¿Te picó algo? ―inquirió de nuevo el de ojos miel, este apuntó al cuello de su hermano mayor― Tienes rojo, ¿es una reacción alérgica? ―Jyushimatsu parecía bastante curioso, aunque era más por el hecho que no lograba darle una forma con lo que había leído en sus libros de medicina. Sabía que apenas estaba comenzando, pero le gustaba leer los libros que había en la biblioteca, además no podía bajar sus notas porque perdería la beca que tenía. Su mano fue a dar a su barbilla―. No parece un hematoma, su tonalidad no es un azul amoratado, además tiene pigmentación y…―por cada palabra que iba diciendo Jyushimatsu el color rojo subía al rostro de Karamatsu.

El mayor de los dos en parte se sentía orgulloso por escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su hermanito porque nunca espero que pudiera decir algo como eso mientras que por otra parte… al Jyushimatsu de antes solo había que decirle que se había golpeado con algo y se le pasaría, al rato lo olvidaría, no le estaría haciendo un estudio médico con esos ojos felinos. El rostro de Karamatsu estaba hirviendo y sabía que el sonrojo se había corrido tanto a sus orejas como cuello.

―Buenos días…―la voz rasposa y adormilada de Choromatsu detuvo la perorata de Jyushimatsu.

Karamatsu no sabía si sentirse agradecido o dejar que el colapso nervioso lo arrastrara a un desmayo. Tragó grueso para despejarse y observó a Choromatsu de reojo, este le regreso la mirada algo adormilado, pero normal. Suspiró, como se lo imaginaba su hermano había estado tan borracho que no se recordaba. Le sonrió aun con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas y con cierta sensación de vacío en su estómago.

―¡Buenos días, Choromatsu-niisan!―saludó animadamente el menor de los tres presentes.

―Buenos días, Choromatsu. Vamos a desayunar―se apuró a decir antes de que Jyushimatsu recordará lo que estaba diciendo antes.

Su hermano de ojos verdes asintió con algo de dolor de cabeza, tenía una resaca de los mil demonios. Hace tanto que no se emborrachaba de esa manera que se sentía algo irritado por lo mismo, se sentó en su lugar habitual en la mesa. La cabeza le punzaba, giró su rostro hacia arriba y se topó con la mirada amable de Karamatsu quien le tendía una pastilla y agua.

―Tomate esto, _brother_ , después come un poco si estás sin nauseas―Choromatsu aceptó las cosas con una sonrisa cansada. Sus manos rozaron las del otro y sintió cierta familiaridad en el toque que era algo abrumante, ¿qué sería?...

Karamatsu se apuró por tomar asiento, Jyushimatsu parecía impaciente por empezar a comer y quería evitarse cualquier conversación. El quinto de los Matsuno comenzó a comer con ansia, la comida de su hermano mayor era uno de los mayores placeres que tenía. El desayuno prosiguió con normalidad, Jyushimatsu comía animado, Choromatsu le daba tragos a su café y Karamatsu disfrutaba de la compañía.

Cuando todos finalizaron Choromatsu se sentía un poco más recompuesto por lo que se ofreció a lavar los platos, Jyushimatsu lo había recogido todo y llevado al fregadero. Karamatsu estaba acomodando mejor la cocina. Sin darse cuenta los tres estaban progresando a pasos constantes.

Karamatsu tomo el resto de pancakes y los acomodó para poder llevarle a su vecina más tarde, primero iría a tomar una ducha. Le dio una última mirada a Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu, el primero lavaba los trastes y el segundo se había puesto a jugar con Tora-chan.

* * *

Cuando el de ojos azules salió del baño solo con una toalla en la cintura y otra alrededor del cuello se encontró con Choromatsu en el pasillo. Karamatsu desvió la mirada nervioso para seguir con su camino pero la mano de su hermano menor sosteniendo su brazo lo detuvo.

―Karamatsu-niisan, Jyushimatsu me dijo que tenías algo en el cuello y qué no sabía que era―mencionó Choromatsu con rostro algo serio―, ¿por qué no me dijiste? Puede ser alguna enfermedad.

El mayor se tensó y trató de sonreír, pero el rubor en sus mejillas apareció, en parte por recordar los motivos de su marca y en parte porque le hacía ilusión que se preocuparan por él―. _Don't worry¸ Choromatsu,_ no es nada―trato de aparentar.

Choromatsu alzó una ceja, no estaba convencido así que con rapidez le quitó la toalla que llevaba alrededor al cuello, una marca rojiza quedo expuesta, había ciertos puntitos rojos en ella―. Pero… ¿¡qué te pasó, nii-san!?―el de ojos verdes se acercó más a su hermano y puso sus dedos en la zona para acariciar la piel, giró su vista hacia el rostro del otro.

Los ojos verdes se toparon con los azules, algo se sacudió dentro de Choromatsu al ver el rostro nervioso y rojo de su hermano mayor. Las gotas de agua descendían con lentitud por la piel sonrosada y los ojos de Karamatsu tenían cierto toque acuoso.

Nervios, ansiedad, excitación… el corazón de Choromatsu latía con fuerza. El tercero de los sextillizos recordó todo, los consejos de su senpai, el haber pasado comprando el ramo de rosas, el beso en el cuello de Karamatsu… el calor que había sentido la noche anterior regreso a su cuerpo y se asustó por ello. La mirada de Karamatsu era tan transparente, podía notar el temor y los nervios en su mirada, pero aun así ninguno de los dos se alejó. Los dos estaban confundidos, pero querían respuestas.

―Karamatsu, yo…―Choromatsu no había agregado ese honorifico que los delataba, que enfatizaba su lazo sanguíneo, además su mirada estaba seria. Los dedos del de ojos verdes rozaron con suavidad el cuello de su hermano, Karamatsu tuvo un escalofrío que difícilmente pudo reprimir, ¿qué pretendía con esto? ¿Qué pretendían los dos con todo esto? ¿Era una disculpa?...

No había respuestas todavía y ciertamente el aire denso no dejaba dudas de que eso no era una disculpa. Choromatsu se bebió la imagen de su hermano mayor casi desnudo, esa mirada pudorosa que le rehuía, se sentía atontado y las piernas le temblaban. Sabía que los tres estaban cambiando, pero, ¿a este punto? No lo sabía, ni tampoco sabía por qué se acercaba al otro ni por qué Karamatsu tampoco le rehuía.

Los maullidos de Tora-chan se escuchan de fondo junto a las risas de Jyushimatsu, la mano izquierda del tercero seguía en el mismo lugar, apoyada en un beso invisible justo en el cuello de Karamatsu. Denso, cálido, ¿el aire era así? Los ojos de los dos se entrecerraron en un punto desconocido y sus alientos empezaron a entremezclarse, ¿qué demonios estaban haciendo?

Los parpados de Karamatsu se cerraron, Choromatsu sin saberlo sonríe de una forma que no puede explicar. Al final decide desviar su rostro, sus labios rozan con timidez la piel cálida, justo en la mejilla izquierda―. Lo siento…―la disculpa sale con suavidad, una última caricia es dada en la marca rojiza y se aleja para ir al baño.

Los dos están confundidos, Karamatsu se queda un momento ahí intentando calmar su corazón. Todavía puede sentir los labios de Choromatsu contra su piel, su rostro se transforma en una mueca preocupada. Nada de eso está bien… ¿qué clase de hermano mayor es? Se obliga a moverse, no está seguro si podrá mantenerle la mirada al menor en esos momentos. Procura cambiarse de ropa con rapidez y con el cabello todavía húmedo cierra la puerta después de despedirse de Jyushimatsu. Toca la puerta de su vecina y la mujer no tarda en abrir. Lo mejor es dejar de pensar en eso, en el sentimiento que le está encogiendo el corazón.

* * *

Jyushimatsu abandona su casa con cierta preocupación. La expresión de Choromatsu, por más que trate de aparentar, está algo turbada. También Karamatsu estaba raro, la sonrisa sigue en sus facciones, siempre es así a pesar de las preocupaciones que lo atormentan a veces. Observa las dos rosas en sus manos, con un infantil lazo amarillo cada una, espera que ninguno de sus dos hermanos se moleste por llevárselas… Aunque está seguro que ninguno se molestara y más si supieran los motivos… lo malo es que ninguno sabía.

Hizo la misma rutina de los sábados, el mismo recorrido que tenía grabado en la memoria. Sonrió ampliamente cuando llego a su destino, avanzó por el lugar que se le hacía familiar.

―Jyushimatsu-kun, es un gusto verte de nuevo. Ella estará feliz al verte―la mujer mayor le sonríe con amabilidad.

Jyushimatsu asiente enérgico y le tiende una de las rosas a la mujer―. Es bueno verla, señora―la mujer toma la rosa con una sonrisa dulce aunque sus ojos estén marcados en ojeras.

El del traje celeste, el que siempre se ponía cuando iba ahí, entra por la puerta y la ve igual de hermosa que siempre. Homura sigue con el cabello castaño, solo que ahora suelto, sus mejillas siguen con las mismas adorables pecas. Las piernas le tiemblan pero aun así se acerca a ella con una sonrisa― ¡Hola, Homura-san!―saluda con alegría la rosa bailoteando entre sus manos―¡Traje una para ti!― expresa medio nervioso.

No obtiene respuesta por el momento, pero no le importa ni lo detiene, se sienta en su lugar habitual y comienza una plática con la muchacha. El día está agradable y es una pena que no puedan salir. Las cortinas blancas se mueven por la brisa fresca que se cuela por la ventana. Los dos están en su propio mundo como en antaño.

Jyushimatsu se pone de pie cuando el hombre entra por la puerta, la tablilla que trae en sus manos es vista por los ojos color miel. Eso lo trae a la realidad, una que duele.

 _«Intento de suicidio, intoxicación, lavado gástrico, estado de coma…»_

Los ruidos ocasionados por las sirenas empiezan a colarse por sus oídos, es el momento de regresar a casa. Pone la rosa en el florero lleno de girasoles y se gira para retirarse.

―¿Te vas ya, Jyushimatsu-kun?―pregunta ella con amabilidad.

Matsuno asiente con una sonrisa―. Me gustaría quedarme un rato más, pero tengo que ayudar en casa… mi hermano mayor está teniendo problemas con su esposa―Jyushimatsu no es tonto, sabe que eso _no está bien_ , pero a él no le importa, ¿qué se supone que está bien o mal? Él cree en la felicidad, él cree en el amor.

―Oh, pensé que vivía con tus padres, Homura me había dicho eso―la mujer hace el esfuerzo para que no se le quiebre la voz al decir el nombre de su hija.

Jyushimatsu se rasca la cabeza―. Ellos se divorciaron hace un tiempo, entonces me fui a vivir con mi hermano mayor y su pareja, pero…―una sonrisa enorme se formó en sus labios―¡Ellos son como mamá y papá ahora! Se preocupan por mí, se sienten orgullosos de mis logros, Kara-neesan hace comida rica para que pueda llevar a la universidad, Choromatsu-niisan presume de mí en su trabajo y… por eso no me siento triste, ellos en verdad creen que me convertiré en doctor, aunque no les haya dicho por qué… ¡Por eso los quiero ayudar! Quiero que sean felices como Jyushimatsu es feliz gracias a ellos… ―la sonrisa estaba temblorosa.

La mujer de cabello castaño sonrió levemente, su hija se había enamorado de un buen hombre, era una lástima que todo hubiera terminado así…―Espero que todo se solucione, pero no debes preocuparte, si en verdad se aman todo se arreglará, además al final todo eso son problemas matrimoniales, pero eso no quita que puedas recordarles lo mucho que se quieren, ¿no?―ofreció con amabilidad la mujer.

Jyushimatsu asintió entusiasta, le dio un abrazo a la mujer y se alejó del hospital con rumbo a su hogar. Karamatsu-niisan y Choromatsu-niisan solo debían preocuparse de ser felices, de sentir el amor porque eso no nacía de la noche a la mañana.

* * *

¡Gracias por haber leído! Lo sé, el capitulo de Jyushimatsu se enamora es después de este en el que me estoy ambientando para la historia que es el 4, pero digamos que estaba antes (?) Siendo sincera este es uno de los capítulos que más me han gustado de los muchos fics que tengo -impulso de escribir, ¿dónde?-, espero que les haya gustado como a mí ^^ Gracias por los reviews y el apoyo, sé que esta no es una pareja ¿tradicional? Pero se me hace adorable~ 3 gracias por todo! PD: recen por mí, tengo el examen el sabado y necesito una nota super alta para no ir a ampliación :'v (?)

 **Nanami off~**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer~

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía .3./

 **Advertencia:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico] e incesto.

Disfruten~

* * *

La taza de té llevaba aproximadamente unos quince minutos reposando en el mismo lugar, pero era a lo que menos le estaba poniendo atención en esos momentos, podía escuchar la voz femenina; sin embargo solo tenía una vaga noción de lo que estaba hablando.

―¿Te encuentras bien, Kara-kun?―la mujer parecía observarlo a través de los lentes oscuros que portaba.

El segundo de los Matsuno abrió la boca algo avergonzado por su comportamiento―. Sí, solo me distraje y…. _sorry_ por la descortesía―agregó apenado.

La mujer hizo un gesto suave con la mano dando a entender que no había nada de lo qué preocuparse―. No hay problema, pero, en serio, ¿te encuentras bien?―ella dejo a un lado el plato en el que había estado comiendo los pancakes que le había llevado el otro.

― _Yes_ , _don't worry_ ―una sonrisa vacilante se instaló en sus facciones.

El de ojos azules todavía podía sentir el beso en su mejilla, le quemaba. El sonrojo acudió a su rostro nuevamente. Era vergonzoso y algo estúpido, tenían el mismo rostro, pero aun así… el estómago se le revolvía con solo pensar en el toque de Choromatsu.

―¿Las cosas van bien con tu pareja?―preguntó ella nuevamente.

―En realidad todo…―se congeló un momento, ¿ella había dicho qué?...―¿Qué?―la voz le salió algo estrangulada y con cierto tinte nervioso.

La mujer ya con canas en su cabello sonrió―. Podré ser mayor y estar parcialmente ciega, pero hasta yo me doy cuenta del amor con el que hablas de Choromatsu-san, siempre pareces muy orgulloso cuando hablas de cómo le va en su empresa―ella rio con suavidad―. Me recuerda a mí antes… cuando hablaba de mi esposo.

Karamatsu puso una mueca triste―. Señora…

―Ya eso paso hace muchos años, intenté seguir adelante, pero nunca me pude enamorar de nuevo y tampoco pude olvidar a mi hijo, él tendría tu edad tal vez―mencionó con melancolía para después suspirar―. Mientras haya amor no importa el resto.

―P-pero somos…

La mujer lo interrumpió―¿Hombres? Ya esto no es el siglo pasado, sé que hay personas estúpidas y todo eso, pero… no creo se deban dejar influenciar por lo que piensen los demás. Si para ustedes hay amor no debería importar el resto. El tiempo es solo un suspiro en una boca desconocida―dijo con suavidad mientras le daba un trago a su té.

Karamatsu calló por unos momentos, iba a decir que eran hermanos, pero la mujer no lo había dejado terminar. No podía culparla por no conocer el asunto en realidad, cuando se habían presentado él apenas tuvo tiempo de decir que se llamaba "Kara", así que para ella no existía ningún lazo sanguíneo porque ni siquiera mencionó el apellido de Choromatsu porque lo encontró obvio.

―Muchas gracias―añadió quedamente.

―No hay problema, el amor joven siempre es muy dulce.

Karamatsu lo pensó un poco, ella tenía razón, si tuviera que ponerle un término a eso sería dulce, igual que el pastel que había hecho. Ese pastel que había sido el detonante de todo. Tal vez era un tabú, uno muy asqueroso y retorcido, pero no podían culparlo por enamorarse; es decir, ¿quién no se enamoraría de la persona que te cuida?

Cada gesto se alojó en su corazón, los roces descuidados de dedos cuando comían en ese ambiente agradable, las miradas orgullosas que intercambiaban al escuchar hablar a Jyushimatsu, incluso… las manos que tomaban las propias cuando escuchaban llorar al de amarillo en su habitación. Los dos habían aprendido a cómo conocer a su hermano menor, a saber que Jyushimatsu odiaba que lo vieran llorar y que lo mejor era dejarlo desahogarse, para después ser consentido en la mañana. Ellos eran una familia, no podía estar tan mal…

* * *

La mueca que cruzó el rostro de Choromatsu fue indescriptible, pero aun así Jyushimatsu no se inmutó y siguió empujando a su hermano al interior de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño, pero agradable, además que estaba bien decorado.

El tercero de los Matsuno se sentía fuera de lugar, sabía a la perfección lo qué fabricaban en el lugar, pero no entendía el porqué de estar ahí. Tal vez sí entendía y simplemente quería ignorarlo, se llevó una mano a la frente para despejarse un momento. Jyushimatsu simplemente había regresado entusiasmado y lo había obligado a ir hasta ahí, acaso… ¿él sabía? Eso no podía ser posible… él lo había ocultado, había hecho todo lo posible para… evitar eso.

―¡Choromatsu-niisan, mira este!―Jyushimatsu movía su mano de un lado a otro con entusiasmo para llamar su atención. El de amarillo estaba junto a un señor de mirada amable.

El de ojos verdes se acercó al otro para que guardara silencio, eran los únicos en la tienda, pero aun así era incomodo saber que ellos eran los que rompían la armonía del lugar. Estaba a punto de regañar un poco a Jyushimatsu, pero la boca se le secó al ver lo que estaba en la vitrina.

―Jyushimatsu…―susurró algo conmocionado.

―Los vi y pensé que serían perfectos para ustedes―Jyushimatsu sonrió ilusionado―. Deberías comprarlos, así se hará oficial, nii-san―alzó su pulgar en dirección del mayor.

El mayor trago saliva con dificultad―. Pero…

―¡El amor es algo que hay que disfrutar!―Jyushimatsu alzó las manos entusiasmado, pero aun así su sonrisa era algo rota―. La computadora se puede comprar después―lo alentó el de amarillo aun con esa sonrisa tambaleante.

El tic-tac del reloj seguía sonando poniendo en evidencia el tiempo que seguía avanzando. El hombre que atendía el lugar solo era un simple espectador de algo que no entendía. Choromatsu sonrió con suavidad y poso su mano sobre el cabello de su hermano menor ofreciéndole una caricia gentil. Había tomado una decisión.

* * *

Choromatsu tragó un poco de saliva y por fin se dio fuerzas mentales para hacerlo, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Avanzó en silencio. Los sonidos de la casa parecían haberse multiplicado y alcanzado un nuevo nivel, podía escuchar a Karamatsu tarareando una canción desconocida en la cocina, seguro estaba preparando la cena, hace un rato que había anochecido.

Jyushimatsu lo había despedido en la entrada del complejo de departamentos, el de amarillo se había ido diciendo que había quedado con otras personas. Estaba casi seguro que era mentira, solo esperaba que no regresara muy tarde. Apretó un poco las cajitas que estaban dentro del pantalón de su bolsillo.

El tercer hijo de la familia Matsuno se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, sonrió con suavidad al ver a Karamatsu tarareando una canción tal vez, probablemente vieja, mientras parecía bailotear con el delantal. El parecía feliz o por lo menos fue así hasta que se giró a verlo y su expresión cambió a pánico. El de sudadera azul intentó recomponer la sonrisa, pero Choromatsu noto como la comisura de su labio tambaleó un poco.

Esos gestos, cada uno de ellos, poco a poco los fue memorizando hasta llegar a eso, ¿cuándo se enamoró? Su hermano mayor era idiota, egocéntrico y la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba actuando, con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de eso, ¿Cuántas veces lo lastimaron y él fingió estar bien? Choromatsu ahora era capaz de distinguir las mentiras a través de esos ojos azules.

―Oye, Karamatsu―otra vez no hay llamado que delate su lazo sanguíneo.

―¿Qué ocurre?―el mayor tampoco añade algo que exprese lo obvio; sin embargo la voz le tiembla.

Los ojos verdes de Choromatsu están serios y tienen esos sentimientos, los mismos que vio cuando llegó con ese ramo de flores―. Quisiera… quisiera estar contigo. Sé que puede estar mal, sé que tampoco es correcto, pero… ¡Jyushimatsu dijo que el amor es para disfrutarse! Y yo también creo eso…―su mirada era determinada.

―Choromatsu…―las piernas le estaban temblando.

El tercero se fue acercando con pasos lentos, podía saber lo que pensaba Karamatsu, podía entender que estaba asustado, él también lo estaba, pero eso valía la pena, sabía que realmente lo valía.

―Me gustaría vivir contigo―el de ojos verdes sacó las cajitas que llevaba dentro y las abrió para que el otro las viera―. Quiero que nosotros… Quiero que nuestra vida sea solo una. Quiero estar para ti y quiero que estés para mí. Y bueno…

Las palabras de Choromatsu fueron cortadas por los brazos que pasaron alrededor de su cuello y los labios que se unieron a los propios. El beso fue algo inexperto, ninguno de los dos tenía mucha experiencia en eso, pero podían aprender juntos. Se separaron algo temblorosos, apenas sosteniéndose el uno al otro.

―Entonces… _We are married―_ la sonrisa de Karamatsu era suave y sus mejillas tenían un color rojizo.

Choromatsu asintió con suavidad y tomo la mano izquierda de su hermano mayor, el anillo resbaló con gracia en el dedo anular. Casi después de finalizar la acción Karamatsu tomo la mano izquierda del menor y deslizó el anillo por el dedo correspondiente. Ambos se vieron algo sobrecogidos por las emociones y después de ello alguno inició otro beso.

Sus lenguas se enredaron algo torpes, pero la sensación dentro de sus pechos seguía creciendo. Entre tropezones llegaron a la habitación que habían estado compartiendo desde que vivían juntos. Los labios de Choromatsu se desviaron y tomaron un nuevo curso, el cuello de Karamatsu fue llenado de besos suaves y calientes mientras que el de ojos verdes se encargaba de soltar el nudo del delantal que todavía llevaba puesto. La prenda fue lanzada a algún lugar que recordarían mañana.

Karamatsu se recostó sobre el suelo porque el futon no estaba puesto, pero eso era lo que menos les podía importar en esos momentos. La sudadera azul fue lanzada junto con la verde, la piel quedó al descubierto. Ambos se vieron a los ojos y otra vez no hubo necesidad de hablar. La lengua de Choromatsu se encargó de lamer cada centímetro del pecho contrario, su boca se centró el pezón derecho mientras que con la mano izquierda se ocupaba del otro.

―C-Choromatsu―la voz de Karamatsu apenas y eran jadeos.

El de verde mordisqueó la zona, estaba caliente, tan excitado… Nada había logrado ponerlo así en su vida, ni todo el porno se comparaba a los gemidos de Karamatsu, a la voz de su hermano sonando tan necesitado y quebrado.

En un impulso detuvo su labor y acercó sus labios al oído del contrario―. Quiero hacerte el amor tan duro, nii-san…―una sonrisa torcida se instaló en sus facciones cuando fue testigo del temblor que recorrió el cuerpo del de ojos azules.

Karamatsu tragó saliva con algo de dificultad―. Entonces… hazlo.

El beso que siguió a eso fue diferente, más salvaje y con todo el deseo que llevaban acumulando desde hace tiempo. Choromatsu se deshizo de los pantalones que llevaba el otro para que quedara en ropa interior, Karamatsu tenía la respiración agitada y un hilo de saliva descendiendo con lentitud por un costado de su boca. El tercero sintió la boca reseca además de como su pene dolía por excitación. Choromatsu bajó de un tirón la ropa interior de su hermano mayor, Karamatsu pareció sorprendido por su acción, incluso parecía querer protestar, pero lo único que abandonó su boca fue un gemido ahogado cuando la mano del de ojos verdes aprisionó el miembro ya húmedo.

―¿Se siente bien, nii-san?―se mordió el labio inferior, no podía creer lo bien que se sentía saber que podía hacer que su hermano se viera así; además de saber que sería el único que vería a Karamatsu en ese estado. Su dedo pulgar presionó un poco más la punta que se encontraba llena de líquido preseminal.

Karamatsu asintió con los ojos entrecerrados. Maldita sea, ya no aguantaba más… Detuvo sus acciones, bajó sus pantalones y ropa interior con algo de agitación. Su pene se encontraba completamente erguido. Se acercó a su hermano y acarició con suavidad el trasero de este, sus dedos algo húmedos rozaron la entrada del mayor y Karamatsu pareció tensarse un poco, pero al instante se relajó.

―Choromatsu…―lo llamó en un susurro bajo el de azul―. Te amo―Karamatsu sonrió con suavidad y lo haló para iniciar otro beso.

Un dedo se abrió paso en la estrecha entrada, Choromatsu aprovechó el beso para hacerlo. Lo movió con suavidad abriendo más espacio, no quería lastimarlo. Karamatsu mordía sus labios con necesidad cuando introducía un nuevo dedo o hacía movimientos dentro de él.

―E-es… ya está―informó Choromatsu. Karamatsu asintió dando a entender que estaba listo.

El menor de los dos tomo con suavidad las caderas ajenas y empezó a entrar de poco a poco. Era obvio que le dolía a Karamatsu, pero este no dejaba de alentarlo con la mirada algo cristalina. Choromatsu se encargó de besarlo hasta que estuvo por completo dentro. El tercero jadeó algo ronco por la calidad que lo aprisionaba, inició otro beso y su mano reanudó la labor de masturbar a su hermano.

―P-puedes moverte―informó el de ojos azules cuando finalizaron el beso.

―Avísame si duele―murmuró el de verde.

Las embestidas iniciaron suaves, pero conforme transcurría el tiempo éstas se iban volviendo más frenéticas. El ambiente era caliente y Choromatsu estaba completamente convencido que las expresiones de Karamatsu eran encantadoras, esos gemidos, esa mirada que solo eran de él. Cada penetración le recordaba que en verdad todo eso eral real.

―Y-yo…―el de ojos azules no pudo añadir más porque se corrió.

Esa imagen fue más que suficiente para orillar su mente a un estado de frenesís puro, las embestidas se volvieron cada vez más erráticas, sabía que dentro de poco él también tendría un orgasmo. Unos segundos después se corrió también, una especie de gruñido abandonó su boca al hacerlo. Ese había sido el mejor orgasmo que había tenido…

Choromatsu salió del interior de Karamatsu y se relamió un poco los labios al ver cómo su semen descendía con suavidad por el trasero del otro. Sonrió algo atontado y dejo caer al lado del otro. Los dos estaban respirando algo agitados.

―Choromatsu… gracias―Karamatsu sonrió con suavidad alzando su mano donde estaba el anillo plateado con una piedrita de color verde.

Choromatsu miró su anillo donde había un anillo idéntico solo que con una piedra azul―. A ti…―dijo en un susurro mientras se incorporó un poco―¿Tomamos un baño?―preguntó con una sonrisa leve.

Karamatsu asintió algo sonrojado al ser consciente de lo que resbalaba por sus piernas, pero aun así la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro no se borró.

* * *

Una sonrisa algo nerviosa se posó en sus labios al abrir su almuerzo, estaba decorado con corazones, Karamatsu era un cursi… pero aun así sintió algo de lastima por tener que comerlo. Ese era el primer almuerzo que era hecho con esa intención, sacó el celular que le habían dado en la compañía y le tomo una foto. Sería un secreto.

―Por lo que veo las cosas están mejor, Choromatsu-kun―el hombre se sentó en la silla vacía que estaba frente a él.

―Sí, están mejor, gracias, senpai―agradeció observando de reojo su anillo.

El hombre observó el anillo también―. Es lindo.

Choromatsu asintió―. Me recuerda a ella―tenía que mentir, después de todo no podía andar contándole a todo el mundo que estaba en una relación con un hombre que resultaba ser su hermano mayor―. Además antes no teníamos el dinero para costearlos.

El hombre pareció recordar algo―. Es cierto, el jefe quería que fueras a su oficina después del almuerzo.

Choromatsu tragó grueso, al parecer tampoco podría almorzar, el estómago se le había cerrado.

* * *

Karamatsu estaba preparando unas galletas, había despertado de buen humor, cansado, pero bastante feliz. Se lo habían notado en el trabajo y había tenido que evadir un poco las preguntas, pero eso no le quitaba lo alegre que se sentía.

Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro al sentir los brazos alrededor de su cintura―¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo, Choromatsu?―preguntó divertido al sentir el beso en su mejilla.

―Me ascendieron―dijo orgulloso el tercero de los Matsuno.

― _¿Really?_ ¡Eso es _amazing!_ ―Karamatsu en verdad se sentía orgulloso―¿Qué te gustaría comer?―preguntó animado el de ojos azules. Pensaba cocinar lo que quisiera para festejar.

Los ojos verdes se entrecerraron un poco mientras ponía una mano en la cintura de su hermano―.Bueno, me gustaría…―el de traje suspiró fastidiado al escuchar el toque en la puerta, sabían que no era Jyushimatsu porque él tenía llaves―. Ya vengo―frustrado se alejó a la puerta principal.

Por su parte el mayor de los dos solo miró su anillo con un leve rubor, ayer ya lo habían hecho bastantes veces, incluso lo hicieron en la ducha. Puso una mano en su rostro avergonzado, Jyushimatsu había tenido que bañarse ahí… ¡Oh su _little Jyushimatsu_!

Salió de su ensoñación al escuchar los gritos que venían del recibidor, casi se va hacia detrás al ver a Choromatsu intentando sacar a una persona que era inconfundible para él.

―¡Hey! ¡No saques a onii-chan, Choropajerovsky!―Osomatsu se encontraba pataleando para no ser echado del lugar.

―¿Osomatsu?...―la pregunta salió de sus labios.

―¡Karamatsu!―Osomatsu se zafó del de ojos verdes y caminó un poco adentro del departamento. El segundo apenas y ocultó las manos detrás de él al sentir la inspección que estaba teniendo por parte de su hermano mayor―. Lindo delantal, se te ve bien―añadió de forma juguetona terminando de entrar en la casa. Choromatsu chasqueó la lengua.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído! Muchas gracias por su apoyo y los reviews, sé que no es una pareja muy popular, pero son tan tiernos -corazón gay- lamentablemente (?) la historia ya va a terminar dentro de poco, pero la he disfrutado y espero que ustedes también. Gracias~

 **Nanami off~**


End file.
